


It's Not Goodbye

by B113



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Insanity, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B113/pseuds/B113
Summary: Set before Child's Play. Chucky goes off to Chicago to pull a life changing job but he doesn't come back. As we all know. Leaving Tiffany to pick up the pieces. Flashbacks of how they met and how they became the greatest love story in horror history. Violence - Romance - Dark Humor ChuckyxTiffany.





	1. You don't look like a Jack

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I've published online. I'm running out of Chucky and Tiffany stories to read so I wrote one. I don't own the characters just bits of the story. This might be a long one. I do write a lot. If you like the longer chapters great if not let me know! Feedback is always welcome. Don't be shy! But play nice. If there are mistakes I deeply apologize. I've re-read multiple times and spell check.

Chapter 1

"You're an asshole!" The upset blonde spat as she flung the car door open and stepped out into the pouring rain. Lightening spider webbed across the sky above her and she spun around to face the man who sat behind the wheel. "You're the King of Assholes!" Tiffany slammed the car door as hard as she could but quickly opened it up again. "And if you think I'm going to sit here and wait for you you're out of your mind!" She shoved the door shut with all her strength but thought of another insult and flew it open again. "Prick!" She slammed the door for the last time and brought her foot up and kicked the door as hard as a woman in six inch pumps could kick.

"Go ahead! It's your car! Abuse it all you want!" The man yelled as he shut the car off. He fought off a laugh watching her through the blurry windshield as she gave him the finger. "Drama queen." He climbed out of the car and followed her up the walkway towards the front door. "You're freakin out for no reason."

"Just once I thought you were doing something nice for me but no there was a hook! Like there always fucking is." She hissed as she fished through her purse for the keys. "You haven't changed. You'll never change."

"Why would you want me to change? I'm pretty fuckin' great if you ask me." He stood tall and proud.

"Great? Ha! My ass." Tiffany spat before yelling at him once more. "You're nothing but an egotistic blowhole who can kiss my ass!" She fished out her keys and he was about to say something before she cut him off. "One more fucking word about it and you'll be wearing your balls as earrings!"

"Seriously?" He was kind of at a loss for words as she finally opened the damn door. He glanced over to his right and saw the little old lady that lived just next door peek out the window. "Did you know your neighbor is a crazy bitch?" He asked loudly as he stepped inside quickly so she couldn't lock him out.

"Calm down you're gonna have an aneurysm." The annoyed boyfriend grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He kept his distance so he didn't get in the line of fire in case she wanted to hit him. "It's not a big deal. It's only for a couple weeks."

"Bullshit." Tiffany snapped and tossed her purse on the couch. "Don't give me that crap Chucky. 'Oh it'll only be a couple days, Tiff. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it.' Yeah and I end up sitting here for months without any word from you because you go on fucking stealth mode."

"It's a safety precaution." Chucky said in his defense, shutting the door behind him and turning the lock. "Besides, this time I'm pretty sure it's only a month tops. I already got it all mapped out. I've been working on this."

"Chicago is the worst place in the world for you to go right now." Tiffany removed his coat from her shoulders and threw it at him. He had draped it around her when they left the restaurant. It was a nice night before the rain started to pour. Charles had taken her out for the first time in months. Due to him being the Lakeshore Strangler he got paranoid when ever he went out in a social setting. Even if no one actually knew his true identity he still got a little paranoid. He had a dozen fake names and biography's. Chucky always had anxiety issues ever since he was a boy and it always took center stage in situations like tonight. However tonight he was oddly very comfortable and Tiffany should've known he was up to something. "You're gonna get your dumbass killed."

"Go cuddle up with a bottle of wine, some sleeping pills and take a long nap in the bathtub. You're giving me a fuckin' headache." Chucky growled at her and crossed over into the living room. He knew going to Chicago was going to be tricky. The police have really been cracking down on the violence and criminal activity the past year. Chicago was a blast for any kind of crook. It was like cheap entertainment for the disturbed and Chucky had a few connections there. He lived there with his buddy Eddie off and on. He still had an old apartment there. He may be from Jersey but Chicago was his second home. All he did was little jobs here and there but during his first stay there, Chucky got introduced to the wonderful world of Voodoo. One night when cops were swarming the area Eddie and him were forced to stay with some guy named John. Some kid Eddie knew was good buddies with him and it was this guy that turned Chucky's world upside down. He changed his views on life and death completely. Ever since then he tried to go back at least once a year to catch up. Pull a quick job and leave a body behind.

The Lakeshore Strangler had struck in Chicago at least twenty times in the past three years. Since the law seemed to be taking back the streets Charles hadn't been back in over a year and he didn't plan on going back till the cops got off their high horses. One of his connections contacted him about pulling a job. One of the richest men in the city, an ex mobster had passed away and left his wife millions. Apparently she was going to be moving to France and at the moment her estate was filled with millions of dollars worth of valuables. Just sitting there. Waiting to be stolen. Chuck's contact wanted his hands on the dough and he would split everything with him and Eddie but they had only a few weeks left to pull it off. Which left Chucky telling Tiffany that he would be leaving first thing in the morning to go off to Chicago. It wasn't easy and he waited till they were in the car before he brought it up so she didn't cause a scene. Something she was good at. "Look I do this and I'm set! We're set. So in a way I'm doing this for us. For you Tiff."

Tiffany stared at him with soft eyes for a second before she sneered. "Don't guilt trip me. You just wanna go off on some life risking adventure because you get off on me worrying about you." Tiffany always stood by Chucky no matter what he did and hell most of the time she joined in the fun. Except lately. She didn't wanna say that he had gotten sloppy this past year but he had too many close calls. Chucky always told Tiff, they were like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. That's how she always saw them but look what happened to those two. Their fun ended almost just as soon as it started. Chucky was older than Tiffany and she always looked up to him and saw him as this wise unstoppable man. He's been killing and stealing since he was young and he always got away with it. He was smart. Chucky's intellect was very impressive because he didn't come off as someone who was highly educated. Most of it he did on his own time. Shit he was told once that he could actually be a doctor instead of the guy sending people to the doctor. She was just so afraid that one of these days it was all going to catch up with him and she couldn't even stand the thought. Chicago. It was too damn risky right now. "I'm starting to think you wanna get caught."

"Maybe I wanna go to a Blackhawks game?" He stated as his gaze drifted towards her.

"Urgh!" Tiffany ran her hands through her damp hair and stormed through the kitchen and down the hall towards the bathroom. She couldn't stand his smartass remarks right now. She didn't even want to look at him let alone hear his voice. Even if Tiffany loved Charles with all her heart she hated him almost just as much. Their relationship rocked between love and hate on most days. It was hard to be with a man like him. Love and affection wasn't something he expressed often and Tiffany wondered if he even knew how to do that. He had no problem expressing his feelings when they were negative. "Asshole." She looked at herself in the mirror and cleaned up her makeup that had smeared due to rain drops.

That was something that always stuck out to Tiffany. Chucky was a wicked flirt and she'll always remember that night they first met. It was only a few minutes and they were so captivated by each other. Before she knew it she was laughing as they took turns buying each other drinks from the bar. They sat there engaged in conversation. Chucky smirking at her devious comments and Tiffany laughing at his jokes. Before they knew it the bartender was informing them that she had to close up shop and they were the only two still there. She wouldn't forget that night. He was the only man she spoke to who wasn't trying to drag her off to the bathroom for a quickie. Chucky had that way of being charming but in a wicked way and she was hooked.

Now wasn't the time to think about the good old days because then her hatred towards him would lighten and right now he didn't deserve it. She rolled her eyes as she dried her hair with a towel from the rack. Tiffany and Chucky had an argument at least once a day. It could be over something completely stupid. Like yesterday morning they got into it because the garbage bags were white instead of black. Seriously? She thought he was kidding when he jumped her about it. "The white ones were on sale and better!" She snapped at him. "Are you a fucking racist?" He asked curiously. My God! He got under her skin. That was just the beginning. Either it was about her sneaking the stray cat outside some leftovers or him leaving her keys on the table instead of on the hook.

Each argument ended the same. A swap of name calling, silent treatment for about thirty minutes and then they made up. Either he would make her laugh with a joke or take her breath away with an unexpected kiss. It was always Chucky who smoothed her feathers. Except in this moment she knew he wouldn't come knocking on the door asking her to forgive him. God she hated him but she loved him just as much.

Charles had flopped down in his chair and stared at a blank TV screen. He would allow Tiffany to have some time to herself right now. She would fix her hair up and make herself look pretty then she would come out for round two. He was always ready for a fight but his favorite was the silent treatment for obvious reasons. He could understand why she would be a little upset but she was overreacting like she always did. He hoped that she would just go to bed so he didn't have to hear her. He loved the woman but damn she was a pain in the ass. Loosening his tie he turned on the TV to distract himself. He had spent the past few weeks trying to get everything in order before he left. He paid her rent up for the next few months along with paying all her bills, took her shopping the other day for everything she would need while he was gone.. without her really knowing why. "I've been reading a lot about apocalypse stuff." He shrugged when she questioned him. He even bought that crappy cat food for the damn stray outside. On top of all that he spent an evening fixing her car so it didn't give her trouble while he was gone. Even went as far as giving her extra lovin over the past week. Should be a enough till he got back. It was hard work!

Tiffany had washed up and slipped into her nightgown and robe, the pink and black lace went beautifully with her sink tone. She fixed herself up to look gorgeous as always. It was late and she was still debating if she was going to talk to the lunatic or not. She hoped he was taking this time to really think about this and where they actually stood. She was feeling confident till she heard The Smerfs coming from the TV in the living room. "Jackass." She slid open the bathroom door and walked down the hall, through the kitchen and stood on the step of the sunken living room. "You're seriously watching cartoons instead of trying to fix this?"

"What's to fix?" Chucky faced the screen but watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I said my bit and you yelled yours. Case closed."

"I wanna discuss it." She grabbed her pack of cigarettes off the counter. He ignored her existence which only pissed her off more. She glared and snapped. "They're not going to gang bang Smerfet so fucking listen to me."

"Spoiler alert." He grumbled and looked over at her. "Look. I'm sorry I sprung this on you. I should have given you plenty of warning. I'm guilty of that but fuckin' a I've been going to Chicago for years. You never threw this big of fit before so I didn't think it was a big deal. You overreact and frankly sweetheart I feel you should be medicated."

"I need to be medicated to deal with your crap." Tiffany snapped. Figures. When you thought he was being sincere he ended it with a smartass remark. "I'm not going to keep you from going to Chicago. If you want to go run around with Eddie then fine. I'm not going to sit here and worry about you." Being miles away from Chucky multiple times a year was something that oddly helped their relationship. When they weren't on top of each other every second of every day actually helped. Tiffany had to teach herself to not worry during those times because it would break her. "I know you're a big boy now but.. Something isn't right. I feel it Chucky."

"It's probably gas." He shrugged off her bad feeling.

"For once take this seriously. I haven't bothered you about this for years. I didn't bitch when you went to New York. I didn't carry on when you went to Boston or California." She glared at him. "I can't ignore my gut."

"Look. I can't promise you anything because it's impossible. I dunno what's gonna happen. Frankly that's part of the fun. Tiff, if I was gonna get caught I would've already." Charles looked back at the TV. "I'm sorry but, I'm not gonna worry about it."

"I'll do enough of that for the both of us." She snapped. "Apology not fucking accepted." Tiffany spun around and vanished down the hall and their conversation ended with a slammed door.

\----

Chucky remained in the living room for the rest of the night. He wasn't going to run on after her when she needed to sleep it off. He would make sure to at least say goodbye before he left. The remainder of the night he spent going through the little lock box that sat on the mantel. The hissing of the TV that went off the air hours ago was dull in the background. He rummaged through the small box. It was filled with randomness. Newspaper clippings, a couple photos, an old gold watch, a few notes, a wad of hundred dollar bills, a small worn book on ancient Voodoo that was filled with little doodles and notes. Grabbing the book he skimmed through it and set it aside. Under the book was the amulet of Damballah. He acquired it back in Chicago from his sort of Voodoo coach, John. He had gone down the New Orleans for a few months and brought back all kinds of stuff. This amulet being one of them and Chucky had sticky fingers so he snatched it when he wasn't looking.

Peering at his watch he had about an hour before Eddie was going to swing in and pick him up. Stuffing the book, a couple grand in hundreds and the amulet in his pants pocket he paused. Fishing through the loose change he pulled out a ring. You haven't seen a real rock till you saw this ring. A smirk fell on his face as he remembered where he got this thing. Another helpless woman who lost her life to the Lakeshore Strangler. Hardly a struggle as his deadly hands wrapped around her neck. Choking the life right out of her in the matter of minutes. The ring was worth thousands, five or six grand easy. He chuckled and dropped it into the box. He watched it land on the small stack of notes and pictures of Tiffany. Chucky never kept her picture on him in case he got busted. He really didn't want anything tied from him to her. So the rare photos of her he did have he kept locked away.

A sigh left his lungs as he eyed her beautiful face, she was so photogenic. A shake of his head he got out of that trance and shut the box with a snap and locked it. Putting it on the mantel he left the key on the coffee table out of an absent mind. Charles moved very quietly through the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open a stream of light from the hall poured into the room. Judging by the way Tiffany was laying and the sound of her heavy breathing she was out like a light. Charles gathered what he needed for this trip in a duffel bag. Clothes, a few books filled with more doodles of a disturbed mind, a couple boxes of bullets he grabbed from inside the night stand. Going into the bathroom he gathered a few personal items and then reached under the bed for a sawed off shotgun. You couldn't be too careful. He stuffed it into the bag and hid it within the clothes and zipped it up.

Giving out a grumbled he turned to look at Tiffany who was sound asleep. He dropped down next to her side of the bed and gazed at her. She was so beautiful and looked like a princess in her sleep. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be so deadly. He remembered back when she first had someone's blood on her hands. There was a glee about her that night when she took her first life. She was kinda scared mainly about being caught but once she got going you couldn't stop her. He thought back on that night often when ever they had a spat. Tiffany was a wild one. She got in her fair share of fights back in the day. You didn't fuck with her or try to play with her things because you got smacked. Oh memories.

Reaching out he ran a hand through her hair and down along her face. She shifted in her sleep taking hold of his hand she rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist. He grinned and slid closer to her. Giving her shoulder a kiss he leaned up and nuzzled the back of her neck. By this time Tiffany was coming out of her sleep state and the feeling of his breath made her shiver. She had forgotten all about their argument. She didn't want to fight with him. Tiffany never let him leave without making up. A content smile crossed her lips and she rolled over to face him. Gosh he was so handsome.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I should trust you more."

"Yeah that's how I see it too." He flashed a smile only to get that grouchy face from her. "You can trust me. You can always trust me. I know you worry and I can't ask you not to because you will anyways. But... Babe I swear I'll be back before you know it. You, do you. Go hang out with your girlies like you always do and just relax. Enjoy yourself. When I get back I'll take a long vacation. Maybe take you away for awhile. I know you wanna do some travelin'. Okay?"

"I suppose I could use some pampering." She gave him a wink and brought her hand up to the side of his face. Looking into his blue eyes she saw nothing but mischief and yet love for her. It was a look that only she got and she adored him for it. Chucky wasn't one to say "I love you." it bothered her at first but he would give her this look and she knew. She knew that he was in fact madly in love with her. Even if he didn't say it often. Grasping the lapels of his jacket she pulled him closer towards her and gave him a soft kiss. How she wished they made up earlier. He kissed her back firmly and she accepted his roughness. She got lost in the sensation of their lips devouring each other till she heard a horn honk outside. "Damn it."

"Fuck." He hummed as he broke away from her. For a moment there Charles got lost in Tiffany's gaze. The worry in her eyes swirled around with love and disappointment. He was a lucky guy. Never had someone ever loved him like she did. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss before he got to his feet. "Well doll, I'll see you in a month."

"I'll walk you out." She sniffled a little but tried to play it off as allergies and he allowed her to do that. Grabbing his bag the two made their way to the front door just as Eddie knocked.

"Ya ready?" He asked as the door opened. "Hey Tiff."

Tiffany just gave him a quick hey just as the TV station finally came back to life with the weather report and a few random commercials. Chucky tossed Eddie his pack and said he would be right there. As the third party went back out to the van Chucky pulled on his coat. Checking the pockets to make sure his knife and gun were there. Check. Check. He was mentally doing a check list as Tiffany got distracted by the Play Pal's commercial on their new line of Good Guy dolls. Tiffany always enjoyed dolls and she had a good collection going. She was rather crafty. However...

"I'm not sure if that's ugly cute or just ugly." She said under her breath and turned towards Charles. "Got everything?" She asked finally looking away from the screen.

"I'm set." Charles leaned in and kissed her once more. "This time I'll try to keep in touch. Alright? So ya don't have to be glued to the news every morning to see if I'm a headline."

"Fucking better. I love you." She said placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him with those rich brown eyes.

"I know." He winked and gave her a couple playful kisses on the cheek which made her giggle like a school girl. "Love ya." Next thing she knew the man she loved was telling her goodbye and walked out the door.

"It better not be goodbye."

 

\-----

"Two pair." Said the scruffy truck driver tossing his cards on the table.

"I fold." Spoke the man next to him discarding his hand onto the table.

"Fold." Sighed a beautiful red head wearing her first pushup bra as she played with one of her hoop earrings. "Bullshit."

"Full house." The busty blonde laid her cards on the table with a smug grin on her face. Everyone around the table sighed heavily and the truck driver cursed under his breath. "Good game boys.. and girl." Tiffany winked at the red head to her right, they were there together. She reached forward and pulled all the money she just won towards her.

"Fuck this." The truck driver got to his feet after he finished his beer. "I'm out."

"Same time next week Leo?" Tiffany looked up at him and he just mumbled as he made his exit.

"Good game Tiffany." The other male shook his head. "I'm fifty bucks in the hole but it was fun." He leaned over and kissed the red head on the cheek before standing. "Ladies." He nodded and made his way to the bar to order one more drink.

"Shit girl." Courtney, the red head watched as Tiffany counted the money she just won. "Cleaned them out.. but of course where's my cut? Gas money bitch." She held her hand out with a smirk.

Tiffany rolled her eyes but smiled deviously as she placed a twenty in her hand. She did pretty damn good tonight. Won a good $300 from those poor saps. It was a weekly thing for Tiffany and Courtney to put those fake IDs to good use. Every Friday the pair got into the bar and tried to round up a good game of poker. It was pretty easy. They were young girls and the men who were old enough to be their fathers under estimated them. Tiffany was pretty good with a deck of cards, it was the one thing her Father had taught her. It never failed she would leave each night richer than when she came in with. Quick money. It was like taking candy from a baby. She glanced over and eyed Tanya who was behind the bar. She worked every other night but Fridays were the only nights she managed to sneak the girls in. It payed having a family friend work behind a bar when you lived in shit hole Hackensack, New Jersey. Gave you something to do and somewhere to hang.

The night was still young and she was hoping she could maybe get one more game going. Biting her lip she looked around the room for some possible players who would fall victim. There was a couple who were dancing to the jukebox, a couple truck drivers and bikers were set randomly around the bar. The typical drunk was passed out at the far end of said bar probably waiting for a cab. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted a couple guys playing pool in the back. She thought about asking them but they seemed to be entertained enough as it was. The one looked like he was in his early twenties, wearing a brown jacket he had a trucker cap perched on his head of shaggy black hair. He wasn't too tall but not short either. Tiffany watched him as he drank his beer. She hadn't seen him around here before, perhaps he was another trucker passing through.

"Want another drink?" Courtney spoke up and caught Tiffany's attention.

"Sure. Just get me a gin and tonic." She shrugged and handed over another twenty. "You're welcome." Courtney winked at her and hopped up to get some drinks. Tiffany's gaze went back towards the guys before she caught the one's eye. She quickly looked away and sat straight in her seat to avoid eye contact. She suddenly felt like an idiot. He probably thought she was checking him out or something. Fuck. She distracted herself with her pack of cigarettes. She heard steps coming from behind her and the man with the black hair grinned as he walked by.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a small laugh as he fetched another couple beers for him and his buddy.

"No such luck." Tiffany gave him a side smirk and when his back was turned she rolled her eyes. "Loser."

Courtney came back with the drinks and she was laughing under her breath. She was trying her hardest not to loose control and spit her drink all over the place. Tiffany just stared at her like she had ten heads and arched an eyebrow. "That guy." She nodded towards the bar. "Said that you were checking out his ass."

"I was not!" Tiffany said loudly but quickly quieted herself down. "Men are such pigs."

"Well you know the rule. Don't make eye contact." Courtney sipped her drink. Just as this piggy of a man walked by their table giving both girls a big smile. "Great. Now I'm involved."

Over the next thirty minutes Tiffany and her friend sat at their table, listening to Bob Segar on the jukebox and discussing their latest gossip. Both girls were fresh out of high school. They always looked out for each other. Living in the same trailer park allowed them to be exposed to each other. In this day and age, living in a dumpy trailer park you needed someone to have your back. It seemed the older Tiffany got the more shit she went through with her Mother, immature boys and gross older men. Tiffany was gorgeous. So beautiful. She looked far more mature for her age. She swore one morning she woke up and her body had shot up and out. She had those curves many girls dreamed of having. She wasn't too popular at school. Not because she was a reject or something but she hardly associated with anyone. Only time she spoke up in class was to call someone a "dumb ass" or the time she called the gym teacher a "Lazy Ass Knob". She hated school. Tiffany would some times give off that she was a dumb blonde just so people would underestimate her but honestly, the girl was fucking smart.

Now days things were a little different. She had been looking for a job to make some extra dough. If she was going to be out of here next year she had to work on saving some money. So far she had about $900 hidden away in her room. Most was from babysitting or card money. It was one of the reasons Tanya allowed Tiffany to be in the bar. She was like an aunt figure and she wanted to help her out. Least she was there and not out doing drugs or screwing for a pretty penny. Tiffany would rather die than do that shit. Tanya allowed the girls a couple drinks just to keep up the make believe that they were 21. She kept a watchful eye on them. Safety first.

The minutes slowly ticked away and it was around 2am and the girls were going to call it a night. Tiffany got to her feet and noticed there were less people around the room. Most had left besides the couple that vanished into the bathroom a good thirty minutes ago. Smoothing some wrinkles out of her black dress, her heels clicked on the wood floor as she went up to pay her tab. Keeping her distance from the two men that were at the end of the bar because according to the one, her eyes were glued to his ass. Men. Placing her hands on the wood top she waited for Tanya to come and give her a receipt. Her eyes glanced in their direction when she heard them laugh. For some reason she thought they were probably talking about her so she glared to herself.

\-----

"And then he said, that ain't my dog!"

There was a roar of laughter coming from their end of the bar. The two men didn't give a care who was around or what time it was they were loud. Rowdy. Charles had at least one beer too many because he was in that zone where everything in the world deserved a chuckle. Between winning a couple games of pool, watching Eddie hit on women and failing, he was having a pretty good night. Charles wasn't desperate for a woman's attention so he allowed Eddie to prowl on his own. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the bar top as a drink was slid his way. He took a slow drink and listened to Eddie discuss his time in Boston the night before. Charles was thankful he left out the gross details because he didn't want to lose his dinner. By his second glass Eddie was starting to list off the random women he had while in Boston and those he could've had here in Jersey. By his third glass Eddie was asking him if he should go join the couple in the bathroom. Which caused Chucks to laugh loudly and then the jokes started to pour from their mouths. Causing the bartender to give them a small glare due their dirty mouths. Eddie got up to go use the restroom and check on that couple.

"Swine." He hummed under his breath and sat his half empty glass down. Charles glanced down the bar and noticed the young lady that Eddie had been teasing half the night. He didn't really take any notice of her till now. She looked pretty young but mature at the same time. The way she held herself screamed 'I'll do what I want so piss off'. Not to mention she had some pretty damn fine 'assets'. He took another drink and watched her through narrowed eyes.

"That will only be $40 Tiff." Said the woman behind the bar. "You did good tonight."

"Thanks." Tiffany slid over the money and gave a smile. "Hopefully I don't scare everyone away."

"They're too proud. They'll come crawling back." Tanya laughed softly. Tiffany was putting the money in her purse and the bartender caught Chucky's eye. He just gave an amused grin before averting his gaze. Tanya gave him a timid look before glancing back at Tiffany. For some reason she didn't enjoy the look he was giving. "You leaving?"

Before Tiffany could answer Charles set his empty glass down with a loud bang. "Could I get another?" He asked. Tanya nodded and went to fetch him another drink. This seemed like the best time if any to spark up conversation. Charles slid over a couple seats closer towards Tiffany and rested his elbow on the bar, placing his chin on his fist. His wicked blue eyes gazed over her like she was the most interesting thing in the world for a second before finally speaking up. "Soooo you're some professional card shark?"

Tiffany noticed that he moved closer and she tried not to seem intimidated. Something about this man's presence caused her to be a little withdrawn. She didn't want to be rude so she just glanced quickly in his direction. "I wouldn't say professional." She chewed her lip and drummed her fingers.

"Ah." Chucky kept his distance and ignored the watchful gaze from the bartender who gave him his drink. His own eyes were dancing all over Tiffany's body and for a second there he was wondering what she looked like without that dress. Turning off the creepy stalker mode he switched to innocent and charming. "Hey, I wanna apologize for my buddy earlier. He can't help it, he's kind of an idiot."

Hearing the stranger apologize for the disrespectful behavior of his friend Tiffany finally turned her full attention to him. It was like something struck deep within her. The moment their eyes locked the air went out of the room. He had amazing eyes. There were a few silent seconds before Tiffany spoke up. "Thanks. You don't have to apologize for your friend."

"Nah. I actually do. He has about as much respect in him as brains which believe me isn't a lot." He shook his head ever so slightly.

Tiffany smiled softly at this handsome stranger. He was older than her which was very evident. Her eyes scanned him just as his did to her. His hair was shaggy, brown with some good curl to it. His eyes were this sort of electric blue, a color she hadn't seen before. The lavender color of his shirt really made his eyes pop. His voice... He had this sly way about him and this smirk that played on his lips as he spoke. He wasn't too tall. Just right. Kinda lanky. He was attractive. Suddenly she wanted to know everything about him. Perhaps names were a good start.

"Well thank you very much." Tiffany said with that sweet tone, she smiled and got comfortable enough to take the seat next to him. "Manners are rare to find these days." She offered him her hand. "Tiffany. And you are?"

"Jack." Charles tossed one of his fake names at her. You couldn't be too careful around these parts. He took her hand and gave it a gentle shake as he flashed a smile. "Nice to meet you Tiffany."

"You don't look like a Jack." Tiffany laughed softly.

"Oh really?" He perked up a little. "What do I look like?"

"Hmm.." She bit her lip and looked up. Putting on that innocent girlie act. "Wellll, you look like a Freddie or a Brad."

"Really? Perhaps I'll give my name a change." He chuckled. "And what about you? You got this whole Marilyn Monroe thing going on here." He motioned towards her and looked her up and down. "You gonna be a star one day?"

"Oh." Tiffany couldn't help but blush a little at that comment. He was smooth and Tiffany would gobble it all up. "What little girl doesn't want to be a star?"

"Good question but forgive me for saying, you're not so little." Chucky's eyes glanced down to her chest before flying upward to meet her gaze once more. "Just saying." She hadn't smacked him yet so he was doing pretty good. "When you get famous be sure to mention me."

"I'll put you in my Oscar speech." Tiffany smirked.

"Now we're talking." Charles took a drink of his beer. "Tiffany, may I buy you a drink?"

"You may." Tiffany completely forgot about the time, and the fact she was suppose to be leaving. Hell she even forgot about her friend who was probably wondering what the hell she was doing. She didn't care. She was feeling sassy and beautiful right now. A girl couldn't help herself. "I'll have what you're having."

Tiffany and Charles were so engaged in each other that they blocked out the room around them. Tiff didn't notice the watchful and worried eye of Tanya who was washing glasses. Courtney had fallen asleep at their table. Eddie came out of the bathroom finally and was playing some of the crappiest music on the jukebox. He got entertained so easily long as it had lights and buttons. Before they knew it, it was now 3:50 in the morning.

"You're an interesting young lady. Usually women in bars are sticks in the mud." Charles tilted his head a little and smiled at her. "So tell me Tiffany. How old are you?"

"Oh you know old enough." Tiffany wasn't sure what to say there but she wanted to keep him guessing and she didn't want to lie. She could see the curiosity in his face but he seemed to just care about the fact she was good company. "What about you?"

"Ah you know." He smirked at her. "Old enough." Charles gave a hardy chuckle and his laugh gave Tiffany chills. "So what do ya do for a living?"

"I'm in between jobs." Tiffany took a long drink from her glass. "I'm holding out for something that allows me to embrace my creativity." Tiffany turned more towards him, recrossing her legs she tapped her finger against her chin. "And what do you do for a living, Jack?"

"I'm an artist." Charles placed a hand on his chest. "And I just love my work." Chucky was an artist, each body he mutilated and dumped were his little canvases. He was on cloud nine and he was a painter by God. Tiffany seemed to of gained more interest in him as she asked where some of his work has been showcased. "Oh I've done a lot of work through out Chicago, Boston, quite a bit through New Jersey."

"Wow you must be pretty good." Tiffany traced her finger around the rim of her glass. "Maybe I've seen of your work."

"Do you get the news channel?" Chuck asked quickly.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then I'm sure you've seen my work." A sinister type grin tugged at his lips.

Tanya finally stepped in to tell them they would be closing soon. The hours went by so quickly as did the few drinks they were buying each other. Tiffany was light headed but having a damn good time with her new interest. Yes. Jack. Well Chucky was an interest. She didn't want the conversation to end. They touched on about every subject they could. The weather, hobbies, movies, books, the new shit that was on TV now days. She was captivated.

Charles Lee Ray had Tiffany Valentine eating out of his hands. He could tell she was so into their exchange of words that nothing could split them apart right now. He wondered if she would be so taken with him if she knew he had a knife in his pocket or the fact his hands have killed dozens. Charles was enjoying himself even if he was zoning out here and there. Thoughts of tying her up, strangling her with his bare hands crossed his mind. He wanted to pin her down, choke the life from her body as he had his way with her. Again he got back on the curiosity as to what was under that dress. However! Tiffany had a voice that Charles couldn't fully ignore. It made him kind of smile inside.

"Well shit." Charles paid for their round of drinks and he stood up. The world spun a little but nothing drastic. He wasn't worried about falling on his ass. "Suppose we shall call it a morning."

"Probably." Tiffany grabbed her purse and carefully stood. "It is pretty late. Thank you for the drinks."

"No problem." Charles chuckled.

Tiffany had collected her friend who was fast asleep waiting to get home. She was the driver and Tiffany was thankful for that. No way could she drive in her condition. The two pairs made their way out of the bar and into the parking lot. Eddie went to start up the truck and Chucky walked along with Tiffany. He had a feeling she might fall on her ass so he wanted to be there to catch that ass.

"It was nice meeting you." Tiffany tried so hard to keep her balance.

"Likewise." Chucky smirked. "So question. Can I see you again sometime?"

"Keep your eyes open. I'm sure you'll see me around." Tiff gave this devious smirk before turning to leave. "Night Jack."

"Hmm." Chucky tilted his head and watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. "I'll defiantly see you around." He growled under his breath. He peeked in the back of the truck and jumped inside, looking over at Eddie. "Lets dump this body before it starts to rot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a Tiffany POV

"That will be fifty bucks." Said the cashier. Eddie stared at the man for a moment and quickly counted out his money.

"Are you sure?" Eddie didn't seem to buy into the fact his total came to that amount. He only put thirty five dollars worth of gas in his van. "I think you got that wrong brother. I should only owe you thirty five bucks."

"Tax." The cashier was some sort of smart ass college kid. Eddie didn't enjoy smart mouths nor did he enjoy getting screwed over. Eddie just stared at him and the anger was starting to boil in his chest. "You gotta pay tax."

"Who in the hell pays fifteen dollars worth of fucking tax?" Eddie spat at him. The kid just laughed and told him to fucking deal with it. That's when Eddie reached over and grabbed him by the back of the head and jerked him forward. Slamming his face down onto the counter, he heard his nose crunch at the contact. "Don't fuck with the customer boy. We're always fucking right." He let the kid go and tossed money onto the counter. "Let that be a lesson to you."

The kid backed away from him, holding his nose as the blood dripped down his chin and stained his blue shirt. He stared at Eddie with fearful eyes and held in a sob. Eddie just glared at him and made his way out of the store. Fucking kids these days have zero damn respect. Thinking their smart and can get away with everything. This was the real world not some dumb ass movie. He jumped into the van and started up the motor. He had an annoyed look on his face as he looked over at Charles who was in the passenger seat. He didn't seem to be here at the moment as he stared into space.

"Next place we stop you go in." Eddie demand as he slammed on the gas. "I can't deal with one more fuck nut I'll fucking kill someone."

"And what's wrong with that?" Chucky finally spoke up and looked over at him.

The sun was starting to set on their first day of driving. The pair of crooks were gonna drive all day and all night just to get to Chicago. Chucky wasn't a fan of driving so he would leave that all up to Eddie. Eddie was the wheelman it was good practice for him anyhow. Besides Chucky had the worst road rage and he didn't want to waste the time and energy killing some dumb bitch who couldn't drive straight. Just the thought of it was pissing him off. It was early October right now so the air was a bit chilly and got worse the closer they got to their destination. He wasn't looking forward to the snow but he was excited about seeing the old neighborhood.

Chucky's place wasn't exactly in the nicest part of the city. Charles fronted the owner at least two grand and allowed him to live which was a fair trade. It payed having people around who keep to themselves and don't get into other people's business. The guy didn't wanna know who Chucky was or what he did. It was all about cash. Chicago had taken so many lives and Charles considered it his city after all. The police force were still digging up bodies he's stashed away months upon months ago. It was kinda like an Easter egg hunt. Of course Charles didn't exactly kill everyone. He did enjoy play time.

_-two years ago-_

"Please.. Please I beg of you." The young woman cried as she was dragged by her hair through the dirt. "Help! Someone please!"

"Shut up!" Charles snarled at her, giving her a good smack he leaned down and pulled her up closer to him. "One more fuckin' word and I'll cut out your tongue and make you eat it. You understand?!" The woman just nodded as tears rolled down her face. "Women." He huffed, pulling her up by her arm he shoved her forward.

They were under the overpass near the river. It was a late, semi warm night in Chicago and the night was young. Charles and Eddie were down in the projects keeping warm by a fire barrel. Standing around with them were a couple guys who were out on for armed robbery and assault. They were busy cackling about the time they spent in prison. Chucky did his fair share of bragging but he didn't tell tales, he told horror stories. The shit he has done no one could even process and the fact he hadn't been caught was pretty admirable. Charles was always an interesting fella to these homeless twats who's record wasn't even a fraction long as his own. Half the time Charles felt like he was some camp counselor and all these low life fuckers were his little children. Gathered around the fire waiting and wanting to hear more stories. Charles Lee Ray had a damn fine reputation and he had a loyal following to go along with it. Of course no one knew his name. He tossed out a different one each time he met someone. But many had their theories on who he really was.

Just the talk about the blood and the horrific nature of some of these little beasts made him twitch. He was having withdrawals. He hadn't exactly killed anyone in a couple weeks. He happened to look over and noticed a young woman with brown hair and a nice tight body. She was warming herself by a small fire as she sat among a few others. His eyes focused on her and she looked like dinner. Charles hadn't seen her around before plus she didn't look like the homeless type. Not many homeless women can afford a complete makeover.

"What's up?" Brian asked, an ex-con who was busted for assault.

"Who is that?" Charles asked curiously motioning towards the woman.

"She comes and goes. I think her family kicked her out for drug addiction or some bullshit." Eddie spoke up. Considering Eddie spent far more time in Chicago than Charles he knew everyone a bit better. "She's alright."

"The bitch is heat man." Charles looked over at him. "How many fuckin' homeless bitches are strolling around with a goddamn dolled up mug like that, wearing a $200 coat that looks like it just came off the rack? Fuckin' junkie would've sold it by now."

"Could be a whore? Them bitches get paid pretty good." Brian shrugged.

"The whores don't hangout here their always uptown where the money is at." Charles glanced back in her direction. "Someone should clean her clock."

Which led them to where they were now. Eddie was busy digging a grave for the undercover police woman. Charles went to go collect her which wasn't hard. Standing in the shadows he grabbed her from behind, placing his knife to her throat and his hand over her mouth. She wasn't too smart and the first thing he checked for was a wire. His hand wondered under her shirt to just make sure she wasn't bugged. Such a good girl. He did however find her gun and badge which he stuffed in his coat pocket.

He drug her around by her hair and it didn't matter how many people heard her scream not one would come and help her. You see everyone minded their own damn business because if not the body count would only rise. Considering the murder toll in this city it wasn't hard for people to just ignore the screams and cries for help. Charles hated undercover cops. The way he saw it they put themselves in positions like this willingly so therefore they accept the consequences.

Charles threw the female cop into the dirt. "Hey lookie there, my buddy is digging you your very own resting place. How sweet is that?"

"Please. I have children. A husband.." She looked up at the two men.

"And a boyfriend on the side along with a dog and a cat right?" Charles asked with a chuckle. "I know how you bitches are. All you law enforcement fucks are the same."

"What kind of dog?" Eddie asked curiously.

"He's a lab." Said the woman rubbing her eyes.

"I use to have one of those." Eddie smiled brightly.

"Who fucking gives a shit?" Chucky rolled his eyes and smacked Eddie on the shoulder. "Stop dicking off and finish your work."

"Please. If you let me go I wont say anything. I don't even know who you are. I wasn't spying on you. I'm watching a man named Frankie Devito he's got ties to Vito family." She begged Charles. "Please. I wont say anything I promise. My family.. My children are only three and five."

"I hate kids." Charles shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Done." Said Eddie tossing the shovel to the ground.

"Please.. don't kill me." The woman kept repeating herself like a broken record it was starting to drive them both crazy.

"Ya know what.. I'm not gonna kill ya." Said Charles putting his knife in his pocket. "That wasn't even really my plan."

"Really?" She gave a sigh and started to thank them both. Repeating how she wouldn't tell on them and her mouth would remain shut. Charles made his way behind her and gave her a hard push with his foot. She fell face first into the grave and quickly she looked up just in time to catch a face full of dirt. "You promised! You said you didn't plan on killing me!"

"Lady, I promised nothing and.. Really? Do I seem like the type of guy who has a plan?" Charles raised an eyebrow and kicked some dirt in on top of her. Luckily her hands were still tied tight and each time she tried to dig her way out Eddie smacked her with the shovel a good couple times. Bones broke and screams faded with each shovel full of bloody dirt.

"Women. Ya can't live with em.. Period." Charles gave a small yawn and motioned for Eddie. "Come on, I'll get ya a coffee."

_-present-_

Charles smiled to himself at the fond memory of burying his first victim alive. She was eventually found of course about a month later. There was a crazy flood after a week of hard rain. Her body was rotten and the stink caught the attention of a few joggers who were passing by. Never did they convict or even have an idea who had murdered her. The Lakeshore Strangler wasn't even nominated since she hadn't been his typical form of killing. She was just another unsolved mystery. Charles did everything to keep his mind in the game. He wanted to keep Tiffany out of his thoughts for the next few weeks. He was only able to pull some crazy stunts when she was cut from his thoughts. For some reason he didn't always perform his best when she was in the back of his mind. He wasn't as daring. The thoughts of getting caught or killed would swarm his mind and then what would happen to Tiff? He didn't want to think about it. She was a nice piece she could land any man she wanted. Part of him truly believed that she would hop on the first john that came her way. Then again another part of him thought, nah she wouldn't. In fact they had this conversation once or twice.

"Hmmm.. wonder what she's up to?" Charles checked his watch and wondered what his little devil was doing.

* * *

Tiffany took a drink of her ice tea and bounced her foot, out of boredom or anxiety she didn't know. All she could think about was Chucky right now. Even when she was out with her friends it was all she could focus on at the moment. She sat tall in her seat, eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, her hair was up, the black and silver pattern dress she wore hugged her body. She looked smokin but she always did. Her friends Courtney and Anna were in conversation about work. One worked at the mall in some shoe department and the other was a housekeeper at one of the motels. Not bad gigs. They were perched on the balcony outside one of the cafes. It was really nice out today so they were soaking it in. The breeze was warm, the sun was out and shining. Not a storm in sight. Everyone was treating today like summer. While it lasted of course. Winter was coming after all.

"What's on your mind Tiffany?" Courtney asked dragging her into the conversation.

"Nothing exciting." She said setting her drink down.

"How has work been?"

"Good."

"How's your sister?"

"No idea." That was a sour subject. Family was usually off limits in these conversations and they knew that.

"How's that guy you're seeing?"

"..." There was a pause. "Wonderful."

The girls fell silent and looked around at each other for a moment before taking drinks. The sound of slurping through straws was all you could hear in this uncomfortable moment. The girls weren't too fond of Chucky. They didn't know what he did for a living or who he actually was. They just knew he was bad news. They suspected he had killed people. They knew he was a crook and perhaps even the devil himself. They didn't like to preach to Tiffany because she got upset easily. They cared about her and they always tried to check in on the situation. If they knew he was the Lakeshore Strangler and wanted by the entire country, they would turn him in. Tiffany was sure of that.

"I kinda like him." Shrugged Anna, causing Courtney to give her an odd look. "I mean he's funny."

"He's an ass hat." Courtney said loudly.

"Yeah but he's funny... about it." Anna tried to be on Tiffany's side so she didn't feel ganged up on. Courtney gave that tough love and told her how it was. "Good sense of humor. Which is important in a relationship."

"He said you looked like a pug." Courtney arched an eyebrow. Anna gave her a small glare.

"You're right. That is important in a relationship. Along with honesty, security, communication, and love. We have all that." Tiffany spoke up and added. "So don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry." Courtney said flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "I always thought you were going to end up with someone... Different." Tiffany removed her glasses, rolled her eyes and gave her a stare down. "Not HIM."

"Look, I get you're all worried and trying to be a good friend." Tiffany's voice was sweet before she sneered. "Stay the fuck out of it."

"You're so different now." Courtney was a little hurt.

"Maybe I grew the fuck up over the past eight years. Unlike someone." Tiffany gave Anna a small smile and got up from her seat. "Thanks for your support Anna."

"Tiffany you don't have to leave. We wont talk about it anymore."

"No. I'm leaving. I'm not going to sit here and get judged by some bitch." Grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulders she ignored the stunned, jaw dropped look Courtney was giving her. "Ta Ta girls." And with that Tiffany made her exit back inside the restaurant, paid at the counter and left. "Stupid bitches." Now what was she going to do with the rest of her day?

Was she really that different? Tiffany didn't think so. She was the same person she thought of herself to be. A lot had changed in the past years. It hurt to fight with someone who had been her best friend since they were kids. As Chucky use to tell her people come and go.. of course he followed that up with a stabbing joke. Tiffany would never do such a thing to someone such as a friend. Courtney was there the night her and Chucky met. She remembered talking it up about him for weeks. The whole ride home she couldn't stop smiling. It was different. It was a new sort of feeling that she had never felt before. That was of course before she knew CHUCKY. He was still Jack to her... That always made her smile and laugh. Jack. She should've known he was full of shit. He doesn't look like a Jack!

* * *

"He was cute right?" Tiffany looked over at Courtney on the way home.

"He was older." She said at first but she nodded. "He was kind of cute. In that mature sort of way."

"He was nice.. And insightful." She paused. "How many cute intelligent guys do you meet at bars?"

"None. Why do you think I'm single." Courtney laughed. "But if you want to go after a fine wine, honey you go for it." There was a pause and then she added. "But please be careful."

There was a worry in her voice. A worry that Tiffany didn't even notice she was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Chucky aka Jack! Something about him really struck her that night. They talked for hours and she never did that with anyone. Especially a guy. Usually after ten words their trying to get up her skirt. Pigs. She hated men sometimes. Most of the time. Actually she hated people in general. She blamed her Mother for that. The amount of disgusting men she brought into their home.. That was a story for another day though.

Tiffany could hardly sleep at all that night. Her head hit the pillow and she couldn't stop smiling like a giddy girl. She didn't date in high school. She didn't date at all. No one was worth her time and her trust. She tossed and turned but eventually found herself falling asleep. Dreaming of that charming smile and those wicked blue eyes. Those eyes would forever be her weakness...

Tiffany didn't run into Chucky again for the next week. She wouldn't lie she kept her eyes open everywhere she went. She continued to go to the same bar, same time and just hoped he would be there. She would always doll up a little extra and get her hopes up. Then she'd walk through those doors and he wasn't there. For a moment she thought she would never see him again. He seemed interested in her right? He wanted to see her again after all. It was his idea. She would go home with a pout night after night. Till finally she started to do some digging.

"Tanya..." Tiffany addressed the bartender after winning a couple good hands at poker. "I have a question.." She sat herself on the stool and looked at her with interest. "You know everyone in town.."

"I haven't seen him Tiffany." The older woman stated. She had been watching her ever since she had that evening with the older gentleman. She knew she was coming in more and more hoping to see him. Tanya hoped that she would move on and find someone else to obsess over.

"Yeah but... Do you know anything about him?"

"Don't you know enough? You sat here and talked long enough."

"Don't be bitter. You know what I mean." There was a pause and Tiffany frowned. "Please? It's going to bother me.. I know I just met him but.. I don't know.."

"Shit." The bartender sighed and leaned in a little bit. "Okay. You know I don't like talking about my customers but I'll tell you something." Tiffany leaned in with great interest. "The guy he was in here with does work down at the garage over on Lincoln street. His name is Eddie." She nodded towards the door. "There's a flyer over there by the door you can take it." Tiffany's eyes lit up and the older woman added. "Tiffany you're such a sweet girl. Please. Please be smart.. Please be careful?"

Why was everyone telling her that? She brushed the woman off and quickly went to fetch the flyer. Snatching it off the board she skimmed the address and the number. She knew where that was. She recognized the sign. It wasn't that far away from the trailer park. Same area of town. The bad sketchy side of course. It was kind of odd that the bartender focused on his friend instead of him. Did she really not know him? Or was it something else?

"I feel like if I get out of the car it's going to get stolen rather than be fixed." Courtney stated looking at the auto business they were parked at. They sat in the gravel parking lot for about ten minutes. It wasn't that bad of a place. Have you ever seen a nice garage? Be real for a second.

"I'm more worried about that." Tiffany pointed out the window at the big dog that was laying near the front door. The huge dog was your typical scary junk yard dog. "But if we sit here any longer.."

"Maybe someone will come out and talk to us. I'd rather stay here." Courtney gripped the steering wheel. "It's not too late we can still leave."

"No!" Tiffany put her hand on the door handle and just as she was about to open the door some guy magically showed up. He was an older man. Grandpa age. She quickly rolled down the window. "Hi..."

"Are you two lost?" The older man asked cleaning his hands on a not so clean rag.

"Um..." There was a pause before Tiffany finally found her voice. "I'm actually looking for someone.." The old man raised an eyebrow at her. "Does Eddie work here?" Pause. "Or.. Is he around?" Another pause. "Alive? Is he alive?"

"Edward?" The older man said loudly. "He's here. What has he done?"

"Nothing!" Courtney said leaning over Tiffany a little so she could look at him. "No one is pregnant or anything. He just has information."

"About the car.. Something about a drive... Drive line or... Water pump.. Or something." Tiffany didn't want to sound like they were there to grill him or get him in any sort of trouble. She didn't exactly know the guy. She didn't want his boss.. If that's who this guy was to get mad at him for having strange women show up on the work site. The two gave him their best innocent look and he gave a smile.

"Come on inside I'll go get him for ya." The two looked at each other and got out of the car. "You can come on in."

The girls entered the office and looked around. It was dirty. Everything had a film of oil on it. They were definitely the cleanest things in the whole building. They were sure of it. The man vanished into the back. You could hear the sounds of power tools and the occasional curse word being shouted in the distance. Tiffany was thankful that she decided not to be too dolled up today. She knew she was stepping into a world of grease monkeys and they weren't always the charming type. No offense. Courtney still had a look of horror on her face as she practically hugged at Tiffany's side. The door opened to their left and out popped a familiar face. Least she thought he was familiar. He was dirty from head to toe. Oil and dirt smeared across his face and hands. The had a mop of dirty brown hair on top of his head. He was kind of hard to recognize.

"Eddie?" Tiffany asked almost scared to ask. He was a human right? There was a guy under all that mess? "Eddie from the bar?"

"Eddie Caputo." He responded. "That's my name.. Not.. Eddie From The Bar." There was a pause and Tiffany finally realized he was making a joke and cracked a smile. "Why? Who's asking?"

"Tiffany." Tiffany looked at him. "I met you and your friend at the bar about a week ago." He looked a little confused like his brain was trying to put two and two together. "You thought she was staring at your ass." She nudged Courtney who got so red so quick.

"OH! Yeah!" He motioned towards them. "That's right! Yeah! I remember you two. I don't know how I could forget!" Eddie gave a laugh and grabbed a rag from the counter in an attempt to clean up a little bit. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you about your friend." Tiffany said stepping a little closer to him. Courtney quickly reached out to grab her but she slipped from her grip. "Jack?"

"Jack?" Eddie asked loudly.

"Yeah. Jack. Older guy.. Blue eyes.."

"Really loud." Courtney spoke up to get a small glare from the Tiffany.

"OH! Him. Jack.. Yeah Jack. I know him." Eddie nodded and a small silence fell between them. "What about him?"

"Do you happen to know where he is?" Tiffany didn't want to sound too eager or nosey. Even if she was! She just.. she needed know.

"He's.. Working." Eddie hummed.

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know the address exactly..."

"Do you know when he'll be free?"

"I don't know... He works a lot."

"Do you have his number or..." Tiffany trailed off realizing this might have been a bad idea. Eddie didn't seem to know much of anything. He had that, I'm a dumb guy but I'm good with my hands sort of thing going on. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just ambush you like this."

"Ch.. Jack doesn't have a number." Eddie said scratching his head. "But..."

"Can you tell us anything?" Courtney spoke up sounding a little annoyed. Tiffany knew she wanted to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. Eddie was a little slow and probably getting on her nerves. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah!" Eddie snorted and chuckled. "He's defiantly alive..." He scratched his chin and looked towards the door. "I don't know where he's working right now. He moves around a lot. I haven't seen him since that night at the bar." He wasn't lying he was being honest. "When I see him I'll let him know that you're looking for him." Eddie backed his way towards the exit. "Tiffany right?"

"Yes. Tiffany Valentine." She said watching him slowly making his exit.

"I'll let him know I promise." He said half way out the door.

"Don't you want my number or something?"

"NOPE!" He said loudly giving them a wave. "He'll find you if he wants to find you!"

Courtney took Eddie's exit as a sign and she grabbed Tiffany's arm. Dragging her out the front door and back towards the car. "That was fucking weird." Courtney hissed as they got back in the car. "It was like he didn't know who you were talking about."

"No.. I think he knew..." Tiffany said in thought. "He was weird."

On the ride home Tiffany couldn't stop thinking about the exchange with Eddie at the garage. Something was.. Off with him. Maybe he was always weird. Maybe he was just trying to scare them off. She didn't know. For a normal person this would be a red flag but for Tiff she was only more intrigued. It was so mysterious. Maybe that was what really pulled her towards Chucky?

* * *

"Excuse me." Tiffany said as she left the restaurant. Heading down the sidewalk all she could do was smile. As much of an asshole he was and how much stress he put on her she loved the man. She stuck around all these years right? It wasn't just his looks or his voice or his laugh.. It was who he was inside. She had seen him pull away those layers and let her in little by little. He trusted her. He told her things he probably never told anyone. He wasn't the best when it came to emotions and expressing them. He did what he could and she appreciated whatever it was that she got. "That fucking asshole."

Tiffany found her car and got inside turning the key on. Her whole day was shot because of those stupid bitches. Their judgmental shit wasn't going to fly with her. They knew that so she never understood why they kept up with it. Which left her asking. Did she really change? Tiffany had always been obsessed with serial killers. She always had her TV on some weird show about wives killing their husbands or some blood bath horror movie. She enjoyed it. It was a hobby of hers. This was all before she met Chucky. So he had no influence... Completely. Maybe a little bit but nothing too dramatic... cough.

He did push her though. Chucky gave her that final push she needed to make those killer fantasies a reality. She would never forget it and she loved it. In the first stages of Chucky and Tiffany's relationship there was a lot of bragging on his end and a lot of wanting to impress on her end. She lied about so much stuff and he saw through most of it. It was so hard to get anything past Chucky. He was so good at reading body language. Reading people in general. He did a lot of observing and she knew she was under his watchful eye since day one. Tiffany loved that feeling...

* * *

It had been over a week since Tiffany's encounter with Eddie Caputo. He was such a weirdo she wasn't expecting too much out of him. It was a let down. Tiffany stopped going to the bar so much and was trying to forget the man she met that night. It wasn't meant to be apparently. It hurt and bothered her. So much and she didn't know why. She had a job interview that morning. She washed up and put on a stunning semi low cut but longer dress than usual. The deep blue color was beautiful against her skin. She didn't want to seem desperate but she also wanted to be hired. She wasn't good with interviews. She failed most of them. The only way she ever got hired was because she had a pretty face. Her body was a weapon and it usually got her what she wanted. Tiffany had to be careful because she did respect herself. She couldn't help it if she had a smoking body could she? Even if she tried she couldn't exactly hide it!

"Grab me some smokes will you?" Asked a sharp female voice from the living room. "Tiffy."

Tiffany bit her tongue and made sure her makeup was spot on. Damn the girl looked so good. She practiced her expressions in the mirror before finally grabbing her jacket and her purse. "Got cash?" She asked her Mother as she walked down the hall. Tiffany could already feel the icy stare. "Don't worry about it."

Tiffany's Mother wasn't exactly the motherly type. She thought she was. She was about the same height as Tiffany but you wouldn't tell because Tiffany always had those heels on. Miss. Valentine had long curly black hair and bright green eyes. When they weren't blood shot and hidden behind dark circles. The woman never slept and she was sloppy. She often left the empty vodka bottles on the coffee table. She was skinny. Too skinny. Drank her three meals a day and was usually sleeping on the couch. The woman was bipolar and would often start yelling for no apparent reason and then she would crash. Go into a deep depression where you couldn't get her off the couch for weeks. Believe it or not it was an improvement to what she use to be like.

"Get me a bottle too." The spider like woman hummed from the living room her eyes glued to the Price Is Right on the TV. She waved her daughter off not bothering to give her any advice or good luck. "Spoiled brat."

"Still here!" Tiffany snapped grabbing her keys and opening the trailer door. "Fucking bitch." Tiffany hated her Mother but she was her Mother. Ask Norman Bates about this sort of shit. She shut the door and that's when she saw him. She froze in her spot half way down the steps. Her green eyes landing on a familiar.. Yet a stranger's face. Her heart jumped up into her throat.

"Hi." Chucky stood there leaned back against her car, uncrossing his arms to give her a small wave. Looking at him in the sunlight and not some dim bar Tiffany really noticed just how perfect he really was. She probably looked like she had seen a ghost or something and he spoke. "How ya been?"

"Hi..."


End file.
